Current sources are an essential component of any computer architecture. For example, current sources are typically implemented to provide currents to select rows and columns of memory circuits, such as in an array of memory cells, to write data to and/or read data from the respective memory array. For example, in a Josephson Magnetic Random Access Memory (JMRAM) array, a write current can supply a magnetic field to control a direction of magnetization of a ferromagnetic layer which constitutes one component of the barrier in a magnetic barrier Josephson junction. Such write operations in a JMRAM array can require a sufficient current amplitude that can be provided from a current source, such as in the order of several milliamperes, and which can be significantly greater than a given threshold critical current for Josephson junctions that are currently able to be fabricated. Thus, such exemplary operations may require current drivers that are able to provide such amplitudes of current to a load, such as a row of memory cells.